


【寡红】近战优势

by Regina1954



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina1954/pseuds/Regina1954





	【寡红】近战优势

「专注。」

Natasha在手中俐落地旋转长棍，然后收定，将带铁尖的那一端指在Wanda的胸前。  
「Natasha…...」  
而女巫有些迟疑，却也只能蹲身拾起长棍。 Wanda身着的不过是普通的深红色竞技服，并听话地将棕色长发束成高马尾，拿下她手指上那些神秘而美丽的戒指。 Natasha在第一次训练时就给她戴上了这副黑色皮手套，告诉她，只要站在这个场地上，就不准拿下来（原话），也没有魔法。

「我已经教了妳不少，但最重要的最后一项，只有妳能够磨练妳自己——克服真正面对危险时的压力。」

Natasha对她抬起下巴，用熟悉的低音说道。  
而Wanda深吸一口气，感觉到了她的训练官今天肯定是来真的。在训练上，这位前间谍可从不对她有所保留。她猜，这不只是Cap要求的，也是Natasha一贯以来的作风。

「准备好，就能随时开始攻击我。」  
「像平常一样——」

Wanda的语音方落，便侧过身子向前跨上一步，抬起长棍，将木头的那一侧往Natasha的手臂向下砸，却轻松地被女人用杠子的中央挡下，然后用力往前推，让Wanda有些招架不住地退后几步。

「别逼我把妳留下来，小女巫。妳知道没有用尽全力会得到什么样的惩罚——妳最讨厌的引体向上训练，我们可以整晚都这么做。」

Natasha某种程度上在挑衅，但她的态度并不全然是强硬的。在Wanda吞了下口水的注视下，女人反而微弯唇角，看起来却仍然无懈可击。

于是Wanda只好又深呼吸，逼迫自己向前推进——但接下来，Natasha也选择开始攻击了。她先是毫不留情地再次挡下Wanda的突刺，然后迅速转身，让铁尖向下一划，将Wanda的左手臂割开一道口子。  
「如果那是喉咙，妳已经死了一遍。」

Wanda忍住抱怨，努力忽略发热而隐隐作痛的伤口。她定下心，让两把长杆互相碰在一起，一敲一挡，然后改变重心向前推，在千钧一发之际挡下对方朝肩窝的推刺，再偏过身子，稳住自己。 Wanda渐渐找到一个很好的防御节奏——她看见Natasha再次勾起的笑容显然深了一些，或许有满意的意味在里头。

然后她的腿就被偷袭了。 Wanda在那个瞬间狼狈地摔在地上，发出细微的哀号，根本来不及举起长棍来应付Natasha的攻击，那尖端这次指在她的胸口。  
「第二遍。」  
她听见Natasha冷冷地道。

专注。后来Wanda一次又一次地对自己说道。她在擅长近战的Natasha面前简直毫无优势，每一次挡下后又马上面临另一个袭击，她对长棍的操作的确熟悉了不少，但同时这也不是一个轻型武器，对于锻炼肌肉的频率根本不如训练官的Wanda而言，她的手腕已经开始酸痛难耐，却又一刻也不能掉以轻心，她感觉皮手套下的手心正冒汗着。

又是另一次跌坐在垫子上、另一次可怜的「噢」之后，Wanda艰难地撑起自己喘着气的身子，感觉有些头晕了，她的脑袋因为疲惫而糊得一团糟。  
但她不能停下来。 Wanda重新强迫自己对焦回Natasha那双漂亮的绿色眸子，而她的训练官看起来仍是游刃有余的——既是优雅俐落，又不失那危险狂野的气息。

「Wanda。」  
Natasha的声音听起来很遥远，但还是如此坚定。她眨了眨眼，仍然握紧手中的长棍，

「妳做得很好。」

沉默了一会儿，Natasha只是如此说道，全身的肌肉放松下来。  
Wanda仍保持在讶异的状态，睁大浅绿的眸子。当Natasha转过身，将长棍放置回架上后，她才意识过来，这一切告一段落了——而她受伤的左手臂又开始实实在在地刺痛了起来。

Wanda移动步伐，也将长棍卡回架上，就在Natasha的旁边。回过头时，Natasha已经坐在板凳上，喝了口水，脖子上挂了条毛巾。当Wanda接过训练官递来的水时，她才注意到，一个打开的救护箱正放在那人的身旁。

「脱掉妳的上衣。」  
Natasha突然对她说，声音里带着沙哑，终于听得出一点疲惫的端倪。  
「什么？」  
事实上，Wanda将那句话听得很清楚，只是太过错愕。

「我说，脱掉妳的上衣——别让我说第三遍，Wanda。」

于是Wanda脸红了，却也听从她的指示，迟疑地将上衣向上拉，然后扔在板凳上。小女巫的双手护着胸前，紧张兮兮地看向门口，希望此时不会有哪个冒失的大男人进入训练室打搅她们。

「把妳的手放下，然后坐下。别担心，我对妳的胸一点兴趣都没有，我自己就有了。」

Natasha的一切看起来依旧是冷静的，但话中有点兴味。

「我还记得妳第一天来的时候。」  
用沾了水的纸巾轻轻压拭女巫的伤口，也将那些干凝的血迹擦拭干净，Natasha一边如此说道。  
「Rogers把妳的房间安排在我的隔壁，我抱怨了一整个下午。显然，我不能永远霸占那层楼。」

当她开始消毒时，Wanda发出了「嘶——」的声音，面色痛苦，却又继续专注地听着她的话。

「那晚，那些从妳房里发出的敲击声把我从半夜吵醒。我想，妳在崩溃，所以不断往墙上扔东西。但没办法睡觉真的让我恼火了。所以我去敲了妳的房门，喊妳的名字，而妳没有回应。」

「......我没有锁门。」

Wanda轻声接下去，听起来有些不好意思。

「是的，所以我省了撬开门锁的麻烦。但当我进门后，那景象真是壮观——很少有什么事能够吓到我的，除了有一屋子的东西都在绯红魔法的包围下飘起来时。」

Natasha现在的绿眸里微微带笑，替她的伤口用棉花棒上药，动作尽可能地轻柔了。这让Wanda感到不可思议的心安，她将自己交给了Natasha。

「我很小心地走近妳。妳那时就像一只受了惊吓的小猫，蜷缩着身子，紧闭双眼，念着我听不懂的话。我发现妳正在作恶梦，带着恐慌。」

「......嗯，我记得。」

Wanda想起那段日子，每当她闭上眼，Pietro的痛苦便束缚住她的脑子。她记得她哭喊，还有身体里那股仿佛爆炸了的力量，她身旁的一切都成了灰烬，只剩下她和Pietro冰冷的身体。

「我决定把妳叫醒，以免妳伤到自己——」  
「妳抱着我。」

Wanda再次抬眼看向她的训练官，手上的动作也一愣，Natasha的眼神转为无奈而温柔，只是清描淡写地接道：「是的，我抱住妳的身体。很幸运的是，妳醒来了。」

那是一个风险很大的动作。 Wanda回想，她在无意识下，可能将任何东西扔向正碰触她的Natasha作为防御。但Natasha还是这么做了，而她惊恐地张开双眼，愣怔着看向环抱着自己的女人。

「Wanda，妳变了很多。」

Natasha如此结语，开始将绷带缠在那纤细的手臂上，又咕哝：「但妳还是太瘦了。」

「谢谢妳，Nat。」  
刚开始的时候，Wanda也很惊喜，Natasha愿意让这危险而陌生的女巫叫她的名字。但Natasha真的接受了，也没有把她按到地上——Wanda知道这前间谍能够在任何一秒内扳倒她。  
「这一切，真的，我很谢谢妳。」

现在的气氛变得柔和许多，好似她们刚刚没有拿着致命的长棍对打一般。在女巫感到不敢相信的注视下，她发现Natasha的表情也有些没藏住的不好意思，就那么一瞬间。这就够了，她可不期待这位前间谍脸红。

「够了，小女巫，现在有些煽情了。穿上衣服吧。」

接下来，Natasha将她的竞技服仍给她，然后径自起身离开，往淋浴间的方向走去。

没有责备，也没有鼓励。  
但这些便足以让一个开心的微笑停在Wanda的唇角，她轻轻抚摸那包扎好的绷带，然后才小心地套上衣服。

/

当Wanda也走进淋浴间时，Natasha正脱下她的紧身裤，将它踢到一旁，身上只剩下那显然是一套的黑色内衣裤。她很性感，噢不，是很辣。 Wanda不想承认，甚至去想这件事，但这个想法让女巫感觉胃部一缩，只能发愣地站在那儿。

「Wanda，别让妳的伤口碰到水。」  
而Natasha注意到她，也注意到那灼热的视线正盯着自己的腹肌线条。  
「妳要继续站在那儿吗？」

Wanda这才回神，脸色再次红通一片。她垂下绿眸，迅速地移动脚步，将衣服和新的毛巾放在架子上，但再度不确定是否该脱下衣服。

她大可去另一个独立的淋浴间。但不知怎么着，Wanda就是随着直觉踏进了这双间并排的大淋浴间，她根本不晓得为什么Tony要设置成这样，让两个人在进去冲澡前面对面脱下衣服。

「Wanda，」  
Natasha又唤了一次她的名字，勾起唇角，但语调更像在喃喃：「过来，小女巫。」

她忐忑地走到Natasha的眼前，而那人也往前移动了一步。她们之间的距离就只剩这么甜蜜的一步。但Wanda不敢注视那人的双眼，深怕自己会陷落，像个愚蠢的孩子，愚蠢的小女巫。

Natasha拉起她的手，那对一切的控制权，不只是她的心灵，还有这双手。 Wanda暂时屏息，有些紧张地望着她褪下那黑色皮手套，让擦着黑色指甲油的双手重新裸露出来，女巫尝试性地握紧又放开，一切轻松了许多，虽然仍然被Natasha不轻不重地握着。  
手，即使仅是如此简单的动作，Wanda现在感觉和她是如此亲密。曾经作为冷血的杀手，Natasha现在的一切却都是如此温暖。

「我们现在要继续呆站在这里......」

Natasha暗示性地搔弄女巫的掌心，偏头看着这年轻的漂亮女人，现在是绯红色的，和她那神秘而迷人的魔法一样。 Natasha相信Wanda知道自己是多么特别的一个人，所以能够得到她的拥抱——还有，毫不保留的训练时光。

「......还是训练些真正要紧的技能？」

Wanda落进了那双勾人的浓绿眸子中。

/

「Wanda，我们该来谈谈界线问题。」

将小女巫推进淋浴间后，Natasha的眸子攫住她。像只优雅的猎豹，紧盯着她，观察猎物的一举一动。

「我想，」  
Wanda Maximoff赤裸着身体。明明两人都是裸着的，但Natasha的气场太过强势，反而她像那唯一裸着的一方，仿佛Natasha没有露出美丽匀衬的肌肉线条，并且慢慢走近她。  
「我说过，在训练场上，叫我Romanov。」  
待宰羔羊，大概是如此。

「我很抱歉。」  
现在她的声音又吞吐着，像愚蠢的小女巫。 Wanda的背贴到了冰凉的墙上，她几乎无法好好直视眼前的人，只能任凭Natasha将手肘抵在她的头侧，稍微偏着头更靠近地望着她，唇瓣开阖，带有一股挑人的气息。  
「妳得为此付出代价，小女巫。」

Wanda闭上双眸，感觉Natasha开始亲吻她微颤的睫毛，先是轻柔的，将手指搁在她消瘦的颊上——然后狠狠地吻住她。 Natasha蹂躏着她的唇瓣，一步一步让女巫不自禁地微启齿缝，迎接前间谍热烈的吻，她只能屏住呼吸，生涩地迎合。

「......很甜，这就是妳的味道吗？」  
「是新鲜的，莓果的味道。」  
闻语，女巫迟疑而羞涩地尝试再退后一些，但已然无路可退——Natasha是擅长调情的人。显然训练有成，或是个性使然，这些调情的话语在她俩之间毫无保留。有些是能让Wanda唰一下脸红的，有些让她回去重新想起时，才意识到另一层意思有多么赤裸。而她接受这件事，这是Natasha，所以她接受。

「Wanda。」  
Wanda清楚地感觉到那双手掌碰触着她的腰，Natasha端详着她的绿色眸子，想找到什么，或许是一个肯定的答案。

她又开始望向Natasha的身体，她的颈项，望着那漂亮的手臂线条——Wanda想被这样的力与美紧紧包覆、索取。她不能否认。 Wanda的呼吸现在简直一团糟，但她知道她得做些什么——于是她将唇凑上女人的唇角，轻慢地将她的气息留住。跟Natasha比起来，Wanda是慢的，但格外抚慰人的那种慢，让训练官的绿眸也放柔了下来。

Natasha将Wanda那柔软圆润的乳房放在手中轻轻揉捏，感觉突起在掌心滑过，有些痒，而年轻的女巫发出了细声哼吟，这鼓励了她更加用力地爱抚手中的女人。  
「靠在我的耳边。」  
她说，低沉的嗓音染有一股雀跃与情欲的混合。  
「Wanda，我想听妳的声音。」

「Nat……」  
Wanda的声音听起来像深深的叹息。她再次仰头将自己推向Natasha的嘴唇，而那人也用一手捧起她的脸庞，深深回吻，厮磨Wanda的下嘴唇，技巧精熟的女特务再继续舔吻着向下，在她的颈子上留下粉红色的齿痕。

「嗯......Hey，Nat！嗯......Captain会问我的。」  
「那就让他来找我。」

Natasha颇不在乎地耸肩，然后一路向下吻着。她知道小女巫正试图稳住敏感的身体，所以她将脸颊靠在Wanda平坦柔嫩的腹部上，闭上眼感受这暖和而轻颤的皮肤，让彼此食指相扣，仿佛在安抚这柔软而年轻的身体。

「或许一次，就这么一次。」

Natasha的中指突然地进入，这让Wanda倒抽一口气，好看的眉因为疼痛而皱了起来。明明她清楚这件事会有多痛，但她给了Natasha，双手奉出，不带保留。然后她感觉到下腹的热流，快感袭来得又猛又烈，让她在光滑的墙面上有些靠不住。此时Natasha站起身子，将唇瓣压在女巫的耳畔，说道：「转过去，小女巫。」

Wanda咬着下唇将额头贴在冰凉的墙上，而身后的人环抱着她的身子。接着，她听到水声——Natasha打开了莲蓬头，让冷水从背后洒在她俩的身上，Wanda的发丝渐渐湿了，水流沿着她的下巴流下，而她只能闭上眼，细细感受Natasha的动作。

勾起，转弄，挑逗，抽插，索求。

若不是因为正淋浴着，Wanda相信自己肯定早就汗湿了。 Natasha又加入了两根手指，她挺起身子承受，而前间谍顺势啃咬那裸露的脖子，带了点热，染成了和面颊一样的樱粉色，更加诱人。 Wanda忍不住轻轻呻吟了声，一声自喉咙深处和着欲望的呻吟，让Natasha的动作突地急了起来。

「叫出来。」

带着Wanda的手紧贴在墙上，Natasha在她的肩颈不断地吻着，随着抽弄的速度变快变深，两人的身子更加贴合，她能感觉身后训练官的柔软双峰压着她的背，这一切都让女巫的感官有些难以负荷，只能听话地喊着她。

「Nat……噢......啊！」

「Okay, maybe twice. 」

Natasha吻了下她的脸颊，突然低笑道，将一腿卡在Wanda几乎快软下来的双腿之间，给她一个支撑。这一切都是湿淋淋的，Wanda的鼻尖还有水滴落下，而她的双腿之间早就泛滥不已——不全然是清澈的冷水。在Natasha全心全意地刺激她的敏感点下，Wanda纤细的身子猛然挺起，而周遭红光一颤，Natasha差些扶不住痉挛后的小女巫，只能把她牢牢地搂在怀里，拨开她的湿发，笑望着同样湿润的绿眸子，然后吻一吻她的眉尾。

「I think this is how they Americans say it…...」  
关上水，Natasha将女巫轻颤的身子扳回正面。在检查她当然早已淋湿的伤口之余，Natasha还注意到，淋浴间的门因为冲击而碎裂开了一道痕迹。

「We screwed it up.」  
Wanda将话接完，转了转浅绿的眸子，任凭女人开始在头上抹了些洗发乳——太好了，看来训练官的课程还没结束。

「You read my mind?」

在愉悦的训练时光后（顺便冲澡），训练官Natasha替她重新包扎——又花了一段时间教导女巫如何在不拉扯到伤口的情况下，从事激烈运动。

/

淋浴间的门裂开了很大一条缝。

Tony原本想找Steve谈谈关于训练官是否借着近战优势欺负了那女孩，但注意到跟在Natasha、面色潮红而不发一语的女巫后，他咳了声。

看来训练官的确借着近战优势，欺负了那女孩。


End file.
